Język krasnoludów
Język krasnoludów - język, którym posługują się krasnoludy. Jest to najstarszy język w Alagaësii. Wyrażenia * akh - za, dla czegoś/kogoś * Akh Gûntéraz dorzâda! - Dla chwały Gûntéry! * Akh sartos oen dûrgrimst! - Za rodzinę i klan! * ana - jest * Ascûdgamln- stalowe pięści * Asim Hefthyn - Strzegący przed spojrzeniem (napis na naszyjniku podarowanym Eragonowi) * Az Knurldrâthn - Kamienne Drzewa * Az Ragni - Rzeka * Az Sartosvrenht rak Balmung, Grimstnzborith rak Kvisagûr - Saga o królu Malmungu z Krisagûr * '' Az Sindirznarrvel'' - Klejnot Sindri * Az Sweldn rak Anhûin - Łzy Anhûin * Azt jok jordn rast. - Zatem możesz przejść * Âz knurl deimi lanok. - Strzeż się, kamień się zmienia. * barzul - klątwa, przekleństwo * barzul - przekląć kogoś i życzyć mu pecha * Barzûl knurlar! - Niech będą przeklęci! * barzûln - przekląć kogoś i życzyć mu wiele nieszczęść * belgond - przysięgam * beorn - niedźwiedź jaskiniowy (nazwa elficka) * Carkna bragha - wielkie niebezpieczeństwo * delva - wyraz czułości u krasnoludów; także szczególna odmiana samorodka złota, występująca wyłącznie w Górach Beorskich i ogromnie ceniona przez krasnoludy * dûr - nasz * dûrgrimst - klan (dosłownie "nasz dom/dwór") * dûrgrimstvren - wojna klanów * Egraz Carn - Łysy * eta - nie * Eta! Narho ûdim etal os isû vond! Narho ûdim etal os formvn mendûnost brakn, az Varden, hrestvog dûr grimstnzhadn! Az Jurgenvren quathrid né dômar on etal... - Nie! Nie pozwolę, by do tego doszlo. Nie pozwolę, by bezbrodzi głupcy, Vardeni, zniszczyli nasz kraj. Wojna Smoków pozostawiła nas słabymi i nie... * Etzil nithgech! - Zatrzymaj się! * Fanghur - podobne do smoków stworzenia z Gór Beorskich, mniejsze i niedorównujące inteligencją swoim kuzynom * Farthen Dûr - Nasz Ojciec * feldûnost - szronobroda (odmiana kkozy występująca wyłącznie w Górach Beorskich) * Fild rastn? - Kto idzie? * formv - ten * Formv Hrethcarach... formv Jurgencarmeitder nos eta goroth bahst Tarnag, dur encesti rak kythn! Jok is warrev az barzûlegur dûr dûrgrimst, Az Sweldn rak Anhuin, môgh tor rak Jurgenvren? Né ûdim etal os rast knurlag. Knurlag ana... - Ten Cieniobójca... ten Smoczy Jeźdźiec, nie ma dla niego miejsca w Tarnagu, najświętszym z naszych miast! Zapomnieliście o klątwie, jaka ciąży nad naszym klanem, Łzami Anuin, od czasu Smoczej Wojny? Nie pozwolimy mu przejść. On jest... * Gáldhiem - Jasna/lśniąca głowa * Ghastgar - zawody w rzucaniu włócznią, podobne do walki na kopie i prowadzone na grzbietach feldûnostów * grimstborith - przywódca klanu * grimstcarvlorss - zarządzająca domem * grimstnzborith - władca krasnoludów, zarówno król, jak i królowa (dosłownie: wódz dworów) * Gûntera Anûra. - Błogosław Guntero. * Hert dûrgrimst? - Jaki klan? * Hrethcarach - Cieniobójca * Hûthvír - drążek zakończony dwoma ostrzami, broń dûrgrimst Quan * Hwatum il skilfz gerdúmn! - Wysłuchajcie mych słów! * Ignh az voth! - Przynieście jadło! * Ilf carnz orodüm - to (czyjś) obowiązek/przeznaczenie * Ilf gauhnith. - charakterystyczne wyrażenie krasnoludzkie, oznaczające "Jest bezpieczne i dobre". Zazwyczaj wypowiadane przez gospodarza uczty, stanowi pozostałość z czasów, gdy trucizna była jedną z ulubionych broni klanów * Ingeitum - pracujący w ogniu, kowale * Isidar Mithrim - Gwiaździsty Szafir * Jok is frekk dûrgrimstvren? - Chcesz doprowadzić do wojny klanów? * jurgen - smok * Jurgencarmeitder - Smoczy Jeździec * Jurgenvren - Smocza Wojna (Du Fyrn Skulblaka) * korda - młot * knurl - kamień, skała * knurla - krasnolud (dosłownie "kamienny") * knurlaf - kobieta/ona, jej itd. * knurlag - mężczyzna, jemu, mu, on, itd. * Knurlag qana qirânu Durgeimst Ingeitum! Qarzul ana Hrothgar oen volfild... - Uczyniono go członkiem Klanu Ingeitum! Przeklęty niech będzie Hrothgar i wszyscy, którzy... * knurlagn - kamienna głowa * Knurlcarathn - kamieniarze, murarze * Knurlnien - Kamienne Serce * Kóstha-mérna - Staw Stóp (jezioro) * Ledwonnú - naszyjnik Kilf; także ogólne określenie naszyjnika * Manknurlan - niekamienni/niezrobieni z/pozbawieni kamienia (najgorsza obelga dla krasnoludów, niemożliwa do dosłownego przełożenia) * mérna - jezioro/staw * Nal, grimstnzborith Orik! - Bądź pozdrowiony, królu Oriku! * nagra - olbrzymi dzik, występujący wyłącznie w Górach Beorskich * oeí - tak, potwierdzenie * Orik Thrifkz menthiv oen Hrethcarath Eragon rak dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Wharn, az vanyali-carharûg Arya. Né oc Ûndinz grimstbelardn. - Orik, syn Theifka i Cieniobójca Eragon z Klanu Ingeitum. A także kurierka elfów, Arya. Jesteśmy gośćmi we dworze Ûndina * Os il dom qirânû carn dûr thargen, zeitmen, oen grimst von formv edaris rak skilfz. Narho is belgond... - Niechaj poprzez moją krew złączą się nasze ciała, honor i domostwa. Przysięgam... * otho - wiara * Ragni Darmn - Rzeka Małych Czerwonych Ryb * Ragni Hefthyn - Rzeczna Straż * skilfz - mój/moja/moje * sheilven - tchórze * shrrg - olbrzymi wilk, występujący wyłącznie w Górach Beorskich * Smer voth - Podajcie jadło * Thriknzdal - granica między dwoma gatunkami stali w różnie hartowanej klindze * Tronjheim - Hełm Olbrzymów * Ûn groth Gûntera! - Tako rzecze Gûntera! * urzhadn - niedźwiedź jaskiniowy występujący wyłącznie w Beorach * vanyali - elf (słowo zapożyczone z pradawnej mowy gdzie oznacza magię) * Vargrimst - pozbawiony klanu/wygnany * Vol Turin - Nieskończone schody * Vor Hrothgarz korda! - Na młot Hrothgara! * voth - jadło * Vreshrrgn - Wilki Wojny * vrron - wystarczy * werg - krasnoludzki odpowiednik "fuj" Zobacz też * Pradawna Mowa * Język urgali * Język nomadów Kategoria:Pojęcia de:Sprache der Zwerge en:Dwarvish ru:Язык гномов